New Life
by SamanthaDear
Summary: AU! This is kinda like vampire knight there is stuff like the purebloods but this is really about the life of Yuki, a vampire who has a really messed up family. Well you have to read to understand.


Yuki

The crimson blood began to pour from her wrist as she sat the razor down on the bathroom floor. She sat there watching all of her pain drain out of her and go down the drain. The pain kept coming back though. Every time she looked at her daughter all she could see was him. She used to love to look into her eyes and see the beautiful hazel color that she inherited from her father. But now all it did was remind her of someone she once loved. This was the fifth day in a row when she would come into here and pretend to be taking a shower but all she would do was cut herself as the shower water would pour onto her. The pain hurt but it seemed to take her mind away from the thoughts of him. Then she heard a small knock on the door. It was Rayne.

"Mommy! Daddy said he would be here in a minute and he said he needs to talk to you."

"Okay sweetie I'll be out soon." He was coming to see her. Well not her but the girls but still she hung on to some little hope that he came to see her.

She got off the shower floor and grabbed a towel to wrap around her body. Her cut had now turned into a little pink scar. One of the many pluses of being a vampire.

_Thank god he doesn't see me like this. He would take the girls away for sure and the worse case scenario would be the girls going to live with him and Coco._

Coco was Shinns new lover .She knew Shinn had dated other women and a couple were different but Shinn dating a guy?!?!?!?!?!? Now that's what you call CREEPY. Shinn thought he was perfect. Blue eyes, Blonde hair and a perfect body. Coco was kind of good looking but she was disgusted by the thought of Shinn with him.

_Maybe I'm a little fatter these days but that doesn't make Coco better looking than me._ She looked in the mirror and pinched her skin.

_That's it!! I'm going on a diet._

"Mommy!!! Daddy is here!!" Raynes voice said excitedly.

Crap

She opened her door and ran for her closet. She looked through her clothes for something that would get his attention. She picked out her black tube top that showed off her breasts just to were any guy would drool. Her short denim skirt showed off her long legs and made her irresistible. She gave up on her hair and let it stay down.

She darted out of her room and entered the living room.

There he sat on the couch. He looked gorgeous.

She looked down at his black messy hair then at his shirt that was slightly unbuttoned to wear you could see his pale chest and a shiver of pleasure came over her. She pushed the naughty thoughts away and her eyes quickly moved over to the man next to him. Of course he was breath taking also.

"Well hello Yuki. Glad to see you again." The blonde said smirking at her.

_URGGHHH!! Why must he be so polite?!?!?_ She smiled back at him trying to hide her anger and disgust.

"Mommy, daddy says that he wants to take us all out to dinner. Can we go?"

What was this?? Shinns plan to rub his new life and lover into her face. She wanted to scream at him and tell him to get out but that would make the girls upset.

"Of course we can go. I think it's a great idea. Just let me get my purse." She turned away from them and went back to her room. She shut the door and went over and sat on her bed. The door creaked open an inch.

"Yuki can we talk??" It was Shinn.

"Talk"

He came in the room and sat on the bed next to her. She noticed how he made sure there bodies weren't touching.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. The girls said that today you were just staying home today. So I thought that maybe you might want to go out to eat."

His face seemed so angelic like that his beauty stunned her. How could she resist him??

"Yuki are you crying??" she sat there confused for a moment then she felt the hot tears rolling down my cheek. She looked away from him and ran to the bathroom. She couldn't let him see her cry. It was a sign of weakness.

He was quicker than she was and stood in front of the door blocking her.

"Please Yuki talk to me. Stop running away from me."

"What the hell do you want me to do?? You brought your fuckin boyfriend over here!! Do you expect me to be so happy and go to dinner with you??" She yelled in his face.

"Fuck it Yuki! We've been done for months okay? I have a life now. Now it's time for you to get one."

"What did you say?" She said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry but I've tried being nice but I can see your still being bitch about me and Coco. Now we are going to go out there and take the girls to dinner." He walked out of her room while she stood there in shock.

So he was getting back at her. Well she would make sure this dinner was a dinner no one would forget.


End file.
